


Harry Potter Reader Oneshots

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: From my Deviantart
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Explosion (Fred)

You sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the dying embers in the fireplace, while your (e/c) eyes glazed over for a couple minutes.  
"_______?" You looked to see Fred standing in the doorway.  
"Yes, Fred?" You'd always have this subtle way of figuring out which twin was who, which always amazed the Weasleys. It was the holiday season, which meant that the Yule Ball was really close, but you doubted you'd go. Fred drew in a nervous breath, before speeding through his question.  
"Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Your head snapped to him in shock.  
"Me?" He nodded.  
"I've...um....had a crush on you since first year..." A pink powdering settled over his cheeks and yours had turned a rosy color.  
"O-Of course I'll go with you. And...I've actually been crushing on y-you since the first train in first year, when you shared your sweets with me..." He smiled and tilted your chin up to place a passionate kiss to your lips, which you returned, wrapping your arms over his neck.

-timeskip-

It was time for the Yule Ball and Fred was standing at the bottom of the steps wearing a midnight blue suit with black dress shoes and his hair was neatly combed down. He was pacing slightly, nervousness racking his body. George put a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"What're ya so worked up about? I'm pretty sure your date won't care what you look like, as long as your night is good. That is...did you bring a date or are you alone?" Fred was about to answer, when they heard the clacking of heels on the tile of the stairs and looked up. You were wearing an ankle length light (f/c) dress and (f/c) heels. On your neck you wore a silver pendant and you wore gold and silver bangles on your wrists. Silver snowflake earrings dangled from your lobes, as jeweled beads decorated your hair. For make up, you did very little. A little mascara brought out your eyes and a little blush was dusted over your cheeks, as your lips were painted with a light pink lip gloss. Stepping down a stair, you smiled at his gobsmacked expression, flashing your pearly white teeth. Your hair, which is normally up in a high ponytail, was down, going to your waist and flaring out slightly at the end. The room had gone silent, as everyone stared in your direction, even Dumbledore had stopped, awestruck. Not even he had seen you with your hair down. There were whispers around the room from people wondering who was your date and some were trying to guess. You finished your decent and turned to Fred, who'd given a slight gentlemen's bow, extending a hand to you.  
"May I have this dance, young Miss?" Going along with him, you grasped his outstretched hand.  
"Of course, kind Sir."

Soon, the rest of the room broke from their shock and the music resumed. George patted his brother on the back.  
"Fred, are ya gonna introduce me to the lovely lady?" You elbowed him.  
"George, I know I don't have my hair up, but really?" He laughed and went back to his date. The music became slower and you laid your head on his chest, a quiet sigh of pure happiness leaving your lips. You two stopped dancing for a moment, but no one else noticed. Pulling him down by his shoulder, you sealed his lips to yours in a sweet kiss, his returning it without hesitance. When you both broke away, you pulled him over to sit down, where George waltzed up with devious grin on his face.  
"I saw you out there." Fred looked to you and back to his brother.  
"So? She's my girlfriend."  
"Eh?! And when were ya gonna tell me?"  
"We knew you'd flip out. We've been dating for a couple weeks," you smiled, holding Fred's hand in yours. After the festivities ended, Fred brought you back to the common room and you kissed his cheek, before going into the girls rooms to change and get to bed.

-timeskip-

Two years later, you were walking with your hand intertwined with Fred's. It'd been a year since you both had graduated from Hogwarts and you'd been helping him and his brother at their joke shop in Diagonal Alley since then. Coming upon a cliff, Fred rubbed his hands up your upper arms lovingly. He pulled you closer to it and you found yourself peering out to see the magnificent lights of the small town you worked in.  
"It's gorgeous..." You felt your boyfriend shift to be looking straight at you.  
"______, you've brought an even greater light into my life than I thought possible. You're smart, funny, nice, and I love you with all my heart."  
"I love you too Fred, but what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, it's just that..." He got on one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box, opening it.  
"Will you marry me?" The ring was simple, yet beautiful. It had a gorgeously crafted diamond embedded into a white gold band and on the interior was engraved, the word 'forever'. You gasped, tears leaking from the corner of your eyes.  
"Yes! Of course yes!" He stood with a wide grin and slipped the ring onto your left ring finger and doing the same to himself with a silver wedding band. He then lifted you up and twirled you around, dipping you down to capture your lips in a short kiss. He didn't set you down afterwards, though. He opted to bridal carry you back down to the shop and to spread the word to his family.

-timeskip....again.....sorry-

Another year later, you were married and happy, then the Battle of Hogwarts happened. You'd arrived with the twins, helping defeat Death Eaters right and left like mad. Running through the destroyed interior of the castle to find anyone that would need help. Outside of the Room of Requirement you saw Fred fighting a man wearing a black cloak and skull mask. Off to the side there was another man, but you didn't see him at the moment. Running to your husband, you helped him fight off the first man, as the second shot a spell that made the environment around you two to explode. Stone and shrapnel ripped at both of your bodies, but it was over quickly. He was laying face up and you were face down, both of you in massive pain. Painfully, you both turned your heads to the left to look at each other.

You moved your left hand to intertwine its fingers with his left, clasping tightly as they laid in the space between your bodies. Streaks of tears poured down your cheeks and a thin line of red poured from your lips, as did his.  
"Fred, I'm so happy I met you on the train nine years ago....I love you..." With some difficulty, the redhead lifted your joined hands up to kiss the back of your hand softly, before dropping his arm back to were it was.  
"I'm h-happy too. I love you too ______. Re-Remember the Yule Ball?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You looked like that to me everyday I knew you...." A light smile crossed both of your faces, as the life left his eyes and they fluttered shut for the last time. Your eyes began to dim, as your hair, which had nearly grown to the floor and was tied up in a French braid, became lifeless and dead. The last thing you saw before your eyes dimmed completely and fell closed, was the blurry form of Molly Weasley running towards you and Fred.

~Extended Ending~

You and Fred watched from heaven as George named his fraternal twins. He had had a boy and a girl, both with Weasley red hair.  
"Fred II and ______ II. In memory of their fallen aunt and uncle." A tear trickled from his cheek, only to be brushed away by his wife, Angelina.

You leaned against Fred, a small smile on your lips and a couple tears leaving your eyes, as you both walked back into the light to hopefully wait the long while before you both would meet your families and friends again.


	2. Invisible Twin (Teacher!Severus Snape)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no romance

-Snape's POV-

"Harry Potter!" They called for my late bully's son and he sat in the chair with the sorting hat on his head for a moment before it yelled out its answer.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Of course. I expected the list to go to another boy in the crowd of first years, only to hear a girl's name.  
"_______ Potter!" I took a double take seeing a girl shyly shuffle up to the chair, her waist length (h/c) hair messy like the other Potter's was and adverted (e/c) eyes were framed by round wire glasses. She...looked so much like Lily's mother and Lily herself. Her posture sat hesitantly in the seat as the hat was nestled on her head.

-The Sorting Hat's POV-

I sat on this girl's head, delving into her mind. She didn't resist and seemed to relax at my prodding of her psyche. I saw most of her memories and, like her brother, blocked me from some that she didn't want me to see. I could see that she remembered that night all that time ago and that she was the younger fraternal twin by thirty minutes. I could read her personality like an open book. Shy, polite, quiet, smart both in the classroom and in life, kind, selfless, and creative. My decision was made.

-Snape's POV-

It took a moment, before the hat came to a conclusion.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" She wiggled from her seat and quietly walked over to her house's table, where she sat and played with her hair shyly. The others at her table greeted her with smiles and she softly greeted them back. One even gave her a scarf in the house's colors, yellow and black. She thanked the fourth year boy and wrapped it closer to her rosy cheeks, keeping her eyes adverted to her lap for a couple more moments, before looking back up. She saw her brother wave to her and rose her hand to silently wave back. I could tell that this would be an interesting year.

-Harry's POV-

Ron sat next to both me and Hermione, his bright orange hair swaying into his face. I was kind of sad that _____ wasn't in Gryffindor, but I understood that she had a different personality than the members of my house. Ron elbowed me lightly with a quiet whistle.  
"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" I gave him a disgusted face and a gag.  
"Ew! No! She's my younger twin! Her name's ______."  
"O~h. She doesn't really look like you though." I smiled.  
"We're fraternal twins and she looks more like our mom than our dad. I'm the opposite. I'm surprised you saw her. At our old school, no one really paid her any attention." I looked back to _____ in time to see her glance up and I waved, getting a tiny one back. I smiled and watched her fiddle with her hair, a habit she'd had since forever. I grimaced slightly, remembering that even Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley almost never noticed her and when they did, she'd be piled with chores like me. Even when they didn't notice her, she'd silently or very quietly help me with mine and she'd make breakfast in the morning, knowing I can't cook squat. She'd always make it look like I made it, so that I'd get the praise.

We were both malnourished from our guardian's not remembering there were two of us, only giving us enough food for one to barely survive off of. _____ was always kind and would let me have most of the food, because, and I quote, 'You're a boy and boys need more food.' She was probably as thin as a twig and she still let me have most the food we were given, even though I would tell her to eat more. We'd have to cut each other's hair, before Aunt Petunia did it herself with the gardening shears and _____ always got it perfect for me. My twin always liked her hair long, but when we were home she always kept it up in a bun with an old rubber band. I was surprised that it hadn't snapped yet. Her eyes were nearly always dull, but when need be she was a kind and caring person. I was lucky to have a sister like her.

-Snape's POV; two days later-

I sat in my potions class, waiting for my next class to come in. First year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  
'Oh joy. At least these ones will at least try,' I mentally scoffed, as the students flooded in. My eye caught (h/c) hair, as the girl sat down at a random seat in the third row. She pulled out a couple sheets of paper, a quill with ink, and her book. She arranged them neatly in her workspace and I had to give her credit for being organized. I watched her pull her hair to her left side, exposing a red scar that went from her right temple, cracking down her jaw, and disappearing into her gown about where her heart was in a pattern that reminded me of an electric current. I was slightly concerned, seeing such a young girl have such a scar.  
"Miss Potter. If I may have a word with you." She looked up and gave a small quiet nod, standing from her seat and following me out of the class. She looked at her feet, as I gazed at her.  
"Miss Potter..." Her quiet voice was barely caught by my ears.  
"Please, call me ______. I don't mind..." I could feel the corners of my lips tug upwards slightly.  
"______, may I ask where you got that scar?" She ran her attenuated index finger over the line softly.  
"I...I remember that day as well as I remember this one. HE struck me with the torture curse, Crucio. It was painful beyond belief, but only lasted for mere seconds, creating this scar. He struck my heart, aiming for me to die a slow painful death." She spoke with little volume, as she tugged down the front of her robes to where her heart would be. The scar came down to stop at a crack-like ending. It looked like if someone were to throw a ball at a glass window, but not have it completely shatter. She finished up her explanation.  
"My brother was hit with the killing curse, but miraculously survived with only the scar on his forehead...Professor, I remember you. You blamed yourself for Mum's death and you probably still do. Don't. It's not your fault, you were just a little too late at getting there. That's nothing to blame yourself over. I don't blame you and I'm sure that Mum and Dad don't either. I know I'm new at this wonderful school, but...if you need to talk I'm here." Her eyes brightened slightly, as she gave me a kind smile. She's definitely Lily's daughter. I returned the smile with a small one.  
"Thank you, _____. I'll keep your offer in mind." She brushed a bit of hair from her face, as she glanced back to the classroom.  
"I'm pretty sure they're wondering where we are." I nodded and we both went back in.

-two years later-

I've noticed that even with what happened in first year and her brother being The Child of Prophesy, ______ normally blended into the background. She had high grades and kept mostly to herself, only speaking if spoken to. It was tonight that I'd take her up on her offer. I wrote her a small letter and tied it to the leg of my personal owl, muttering the address to where it's go.  
"Hufflepuff house, girls' dorm. If you can, find _____. She has (h/c) hair and glasses." The bird flew off out of the window.

-normal POV-

The grey owl soared around the castle and perched at the designated balcony, letting out a small hoot to get _____'s attention. The girl was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She looked up and rummaged through her trunk, pulling out a carton of owl treats. She stepped to the balcony and took the scroll, patting the owl's head, feeding it a treat before it flew off. Unrolling the parchment, _____ read the writing scrawled out onto it:

'_______,

I'd like to take up your offer tonight.

Severus Snape'

Smiling, she rolled up the paper, feeling something fall into her hand. It was a hall pass with a smaller note, which read.

'Valid for one school year.

Signed by: Severus Snape'

_____ took the pass and her wand, creeping out into the hall with the tip of it glowing with a lumos charm. Coming around a corner, she nearly bumped into Filch, who tapped his foot.  
"And what are you doing out of bed so late Miss Potter?" She spoke softly raising the pass to him.  
"I...I have a pass..." He looked at it in the dim lighting.  
"Tch, what a load of rubbish! Detention tomorrow night!" ______ looked to the floor, tears ready to fall, but she held them back as she turned to go. Before she could take a step, a door opened. The potions room door. Snape poked his head out.  
"No, she doesn't have detention tomorrow night. I gave her that pass, Filch. ______ you may come in." Turning back around, she nodded and slipped through the door, passing a slackjawed Filch.

-Snape's POV-

______ sat in the front of the room, in a desk as she waited for me to speak.  
"I..."  
"Just as I said first year. I'm here for you to talk freely to. I'm all ears," the kindness in her voice reminded me of her mother's and I laid my head on my arms, a sigh passing through my lips.  
"You...look so much like your mother's mum. Nearly identical actually."  
She squeaked in surprise and a tiny smile curled the edges of my lips, as she gazed at me with those kind irises.  
"You miss her...don't you?" I nodded, watching her push her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose.  
"Deeply..." She twisted a bit of hair between her fingers.  
"And you see her in me. I'll pick up where Mum left off and be the one that'll be there for you. No matter what time or day it is." I looked to her, a rare shocked expression peeking through my normally stony façade.  
"Why?" My voice was quiet, but it seemed to echo through the empty room. ______ looked to me through her lenses, a simple yet powerful answer passing through her lips.  
"Because, everyone deserves a second chance." I felt a true smile stretch my lips for the first time since Lily was alive.  
"Thank you."  
"It's truly no problem, Professor."  
"Call me Severus when we're alone."  
"As you wish...Severus..."

-timeskip-

It'd been another year after I'd first took ______ up on her offer and we'd met a few more times that year and the beginning of this one. Though there were a couple events that kept invading my thoughts. Lupin had been requesting a double supply of his Wolfsbane potion every time I went to restock it and the Shrieking Shack had become increasingly active each full moon.

And, now, here I stood outside of said shack with Lupin, the Potter twins, the Weasly boy, the Granger girl, the traitor Peter Petrigrew, and Sirius Black. Remus had seen the full moon and began to transform, Sirius speaking to him.  
"Remus, my old friend, have you taken your potion tonight? You know the man you truly are, Remus. This heart is where you truly live, this heart here!" While Sirius tried to calm his friend, Potter(the boy), tried to keep Peter from returning to his animagus form.  
"Expelliarmus!" It was too late, the traitor scampering away. I raced into the scene just as Lupin fully transformed, whimpering in apparent pain. Just as Granger was about to walk forward, there was another sound of cracking bones and feral growls. Turning, we all looked to see the back of someone's head, (h/c) hair beginning to fall out and a spine arching painfully. Suddenly, a pair of wire-rimmed glasses tumbled to the ground, the lenses shattering on impact. I motioned for the children to stay back, as I slowly walked around the second transformer. My heart nearly stopped once I saw the face.  
"________?!"

_______'s kind face was twisted into a pain-filled snarl, drool foaming from her mouth and sharp teeth glaring at me in the moonlight. Clawed hands held her head, as it elongated out into a muzzle. Her clothes tore off, as her transformation completed. She breathed heavily, as I took notice that she was a little shorter than Lupin at this moment. Her eyes trained on me and I expected to see ones of a sickly yellow color, indicating that the wolf was in control, but (e/c) stared back at me. She'd been taking Wolfsbane. _______ looked to Lupin, as Hermione shakily spoke.  
"_______? Professor? Professor Lupin?" Then, Lupin howled and descended on all fours, ready to attack us, but a guttural growl caught his attention. Glancing to the side, I saw _______ run over and guard us from Moony, Remus' wolf side. Lupin tried to jump over her, but ______'s pupil became slit, as she lunged at him, knocking him onto his back. She growled lower at him, baring her canines and angry eyes. To be honest, I was a bit afraid of those eyes.

Going into a tussle, the two werewolves bit and scratched at each other, until, a black dog was about to lunge in. Potter yelled out at him.  
"Sirius! Stop! That's my sister!" The Black transformed back.  
"What?!" Suddenly, they stopped with their ears pricked up. A female howl echoed over the forest, causing the two to bolt towards it.  
"______! Professor!" Black held back his godson, preventing him from running after the two.  
"We'll see them in the morning. Harry, we've got to get you four to the medical wing. Remember, Ron's got a broken leg." The ginger scowled at the black-haired man.  
"No bloody thanks to you!" I had to resist the urge to smirk at the obvious burn, as Sirius chuckled nervously.  
"Yeah, my bad..."

-the next morning-

It was early when I woke. I didn't get much sleep after the night's festivities. I was worried about ______. Walking just outside the castle, I see Lupin limping my way wearing a set of robes, from the shack no doubt. In his arms laid _____ wearing a robe a couple sizes too big for her. She was asleep for a few moments, as he walked, but soon her eyes fluttered open and she whispered something to him. Hesitantly, Remus set her on her feet and helped her gain her balance, as she walked next to him, holding his hand. I met them halfway and she looked up to me with tired eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Professor." I simply knelt to bring myself to just under her thirteen year old height.  
"I told you to call me Severus when we were in private. Now, what happened?" Lupin was most likely surprised at my concerned tone, but I ignored him, focusing my attention to _____. She took in a breath.  
"When I was about eight, I was attacked by a werewolf. It bit my upper arm, nearly tearing it off. For three years I'd have to run off in the middle of the night to turn, but when I came here, I found Remus and he gave me the Wolfsbane potion. Please, Severus. Don't tell anyone who doesn't already know. Dumbledore knows and so do Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Molly Weasley. Madame Pomfrey has been sending me pain potions for the aches in the mornings. Please don't tell anyone Remus is a werewolf either. While Sirius is Harry's godfather, he isn't mine. Remus is." I lightly choked on the air I breathed and, when I regained my composure, I nodded and stood.  
"Of course. Now, I think you both should go and see Poppy." I followed them as they limped to Poppy's office and watched in amusement as she fretted over them.

Lupin ended up having a sprained ankle and some cuts and bruises from the short brawl between him and _____ last night. ______, herself, was only bruised a bit with a small concussion. They both could leave the medical wing later that day. In one of my free class periods, was grading papers in my classroom, when there was a knock at the door.  
"Enter." ______ walked in holding a new pair of glasses, slipping them onto her face again. My gaze softened, as she quietly sat in a seat.  
"_______?" She was quiet, as she laid her head on the desk and I could see the dark circles under her eyes. I moved my chair to sit in front of her.  
"_______, are you alright?" I was worried. She always answers someone when they ask her something. I leaned my elbows on my knees, as I rolled the chair to her side. I placed a hand to her shoulder and recoiled, finding her skin cool and her whole body shivering. She turned to me, her wand held in both hands, as she began to gape like a fish out of water. Her eyes seemed unfocused behind her lenses, as she dropped her wand and pitched forward into me, her eyes rolling back into her head. I began internally panicking and lifted her into my arms, swiftly carrying her and her wand back to the medical wing. Poppy was sitting in a chair, taking a breather, as I rushed in. I laid _____ on a bed and the mediwitch was immediately running a diagnostic spell.  
"She came into my classroom and sat down. When I asked her what was wrong, she didn't answer, so I put a hand on her shoulder. She was cold and shaking, but with a cold sweat. She was gaping like a fish out of water and suddenly lost consciousness."

Poppy sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"I knew I should have kept her longer. Severus, _______'s fine. Her scar's just fighting the werewolf infection again. Just how Harry's scar holds a piece of You-Know-Who, so does ______'s. She'll be fine in a couple hours." She moved back to _____ and helped her drink a couple potions from blue vials she'd picked up from the cabinet. I stayed firmly planted in my seat, not wanting to move, but Poppy's persistent voice nudged me out.  
"Severus, she'll be fine. I know she means a lot to you, but she just needs rest right now. She'll most likely run back to you when she wakes." I nodded and left in a slight flare of my black robes, walking down the hall. It was nearing lunch and I aimlessly meandered through the halls, getting some odd stares at my rigidness and slightly darker circles under my eyes. When lunch came around, I sat at the staff table and looked to the Hufflepuff table. When _______ wasn't there, I glanced to Lupin, who met my eye. His expression changed to a barely noticeable sigh, as if he knew what was going on. Turning back to my food, I found my stomach doing twists and flips, flushing my appetite down the loo. I was knocked from my trance, by Minerva placing a hand on my shoulder. I forced myself to eat a couple plates, before leaving the Great Hall and going back to the medical wing. I sat back in the chair, my heart racing and stomach a bit queasy. The students would have a field day if they knew I was nervous over a student...or anyone for that matter, but _____ was different. It wasn't just because she looked and acted like Lily. It wasn't just for the way she could calm me or bring back the warmth in my cold heart. ______ was more like the family I'd most likely never have biologically.

Poppy walked in and saw me sitting there.  
"What's wrong? You look like someone tore your heart out." I flickered my ebony eyes up to her, not caring to replace my cold mask.  
"I'm...worried for her."  
"I keep telling you that she'll be alright."  
"I know that, but I can't help it. She's the first student that's bothered to look beneath the mask..."  
"You care for her, Severus. Just like Harry, even though you try to deny it," Poppy placed a hand on my shoulder and I stayed silent for a couple moments, knowing she was right. I took a small breath.  
"She's more than just a student to me, Poppy."  
"How so?" This is what I liked about the mediwitch. She'd always listen to someone ramble and would never judge them. I took a deeper breath.  
"She's...like the daughter I never had...never would have..." Suddenly, there was motion underneath the sheets and another voice entered the conversation.  
"And you're like the father I never got to know." I gave her a questioning look, knowing that she'd just see through me if I masked it.  
"Remus?"  
"He's more of an uncle than a father. That's where you come in." I smiled faintly, as I heard Poppy shuffle out of the room, closing the door with her. I looked back to _____.  
"I was so worried."  
"I'm sorry." I gave her a relieved expression.  
"I'm glad you're alright. From both last night and this morning." She surprised me by embracing me, her thin arms around my midsection. I wrapped my cloaked ones around her underneath her arms, holding her close to me. Little did I know, we were being watched.

-Harry's POV-

I scurried to Madame Pomfrey's office to see if ______ was awake, but as I came to the door, I listened through the crack. Snape was sitting there, practically spilling his heart out to her. Who knew our potions professor would be one to worry over a single girl. Then, I heard him confess to thinking of ______ as a daughter and the corners of my lips twitched upwards. I felt some twinge of joy in my core when he silently agreed to caring for me. When ______ woke up, she made the moment even more happy, by saying that she thought of Snape as a father. Who knew a single girl could melt Snape's frozen heart.

At least _______ wouldn't be invisible anymore.


	3. Emotionless (Draco Malfoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's eh

A young girl sat upon the chair with the sorting hat placed on her head. The hat, himself, was in major confusion.  
"This is unheard of!" McGonagall quirked a brow.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that her mind, it's absolutely blank! There's nothing for me to go off of!" Said girl only stared forward for a moment, her facial features showing no emotion, before speaking in monotone.  
"If I may. I can fix that."  
"Go ahead Miss," the hat spoke, before he was lifted off of her head and given back to the older woman. The young preteen girl turned her hand to touch her forehead with the tips of all her fingers in the middle. Her monotone voice shocked the contents of the room when she began speaking latin.  
"Innocentia mea scutum mentis." Nodding to the professor, the hat was replaced, gasping at the sudden intake of her mind's contents. He was silent until he heard her mind speak to him.  
'Please, do not sort me for my blood, but for my personality...though my persona may lead me to one of my parents' houses...' Searching through her memories for a couple seconds, he came to one that made him gasp shakily in his mind, but he brushed that away. The girl was crafty, cunning, smart, could be cold at times, and warm hearted at others. He'd come to his conclusion, albeit a bit hesitantly.  
"Though you'd be great in Ravenclaw...SLYTHERIN!" With a nod of defeat, she stood once the hat was removed, replacing the mental shield.  
"Scutum mentis: Erige."

As she sat, a boy her age with platinum blonde hair and steel grey eyes sat to her left, hand outstretched.  
"Draco Malfoy." She shook it firmly.  
"______ ______."  
"_______? I don't think I've heard of that last name before."  
"It's no surprise. I took my mother's maiden name. I didn't want to be feared for my father." Draco nodded and turned to the table just as the feast began. He noticed that _______ didn't eat much.  
"Why aren't you eating?" It was an innocent question that warranted a crack in her emotionless façade. A light smile quirked the corners of her lips, as she spoke.  
"I...don't really eat that much to begin with. Thanks for your concern though." He nodded and continued to eat. Soon, the feast was over and the first years were led to their dorms. The new Slytherins were being led to the dungeons beneath the school, where the common room split off into boys and girls sides.

-LONG timeskip-

It was now fifth year and, in spite of recent events, _______ was in Potions with Draco. Each student was making their own Parentage Potion, ______ seeming a little hesitant at making hers correct. Deciding that she didn't want to get a bad grade, she begrudgingly made it to the best of her ability. Soon, Snape called for the class to line up and test their finished potion. When it was ______'s turn, she was shaky and looked to be on the brink of tears. Draco whispered from the finished table.  
"_______?"  
"Miss ______, place three drops of blood in the cauldron." There was a whisper.  
"....n-n-no....."  
"What!"  
"I-I-I won't d-do it..."  
"That wasn't a suggestion! Now tell me why?"  
"I'd be shunned forever if anyone knew about my father..." Draco walked forward.  
"I'd still be your friend even if your father was the devil himself." Slowly stepping forward, ______ dripped the needed blood into the black stone cauldron, watching with teary eyes as the black smoke came out. '(Mother's name) ______' 'Thomas Riddle'.

There was a moment of silence, until a tiny sob echoed through the room. Large teardrops fell from her chin to the stony floor. It all happened in mere seconds, but seemed to happen in slow motion, as ______ sprinted from the room, rubbing her eyes all the while. It took Draco a moment to break from his shock and run after her. Once he caught up, he stopped her movement by wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his chest. She gripped the front of his shirt, her mask shattered, allowing her tears to pour. The blonde's heart felt itself crack and he wrapped his arms tighter around the sobbing girl, gently rocking her as he fell to his knees.

From her classroom door, Minerva McGonagall saw the display and smiled, not wanting to ruin the moment. She softly closed the door and made the 'quiet' motion with her finger to her lips.

Out in the hallway, _______'s tears had calmed down to a trickle, as she looked to her friend....no....her crush of five years.  
"Y-You don't h-hate me?"  
"Of course not. Like they always say: Never hold the sins of the parents over the child. You've demonstrated that by accepting me." His face was so close to ______'s that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek and his metallic eyes stared into her (e/c) ones. With a silent agreement, both leaned forward in a tangle of lips and arms. Draco held her close to him, as her arms wrapped around his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair and his arms wound around her waist. Breaking for air, she laid her head on his chest.  
"Thank you..."  
"For what?"  
"Being there for me."  
"I'll always be there for you....until my last breath.

And beyond."


	4. You Can Let Go (Father!Severus Snape)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Can Let Go - Crystal Shawanda

_'Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street'_

Your (h/c) hair blew in the breeze, as your five year old hand clung to the black sleeve of a man's robe. He gave a light smile, his facial creases lessening, as he lifted you up into his arms. Your (e/c) eyes sparkled as you giggled lightly, brushing some of his black hair out of his face and playing with some strands while he sat you on his shoulders, holding onto your lower legs to keep you on balance. No one would've thought your daddy would smile, but you didn't know why. You were too young at the time.

A few years later, you stood at platform 9 3/4, your luggage already on the train. Knelt down on one knee, your daddy hugged you, telling you that he'd see you at school. You hugged him back, brushing his hair behind his ears. His lips tugged up in a light smile, as he waved you off. You smiled and waved from the window, your robes contrasting from your alabaster skin.

_'You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go'_

Sitting on the stool, the hat sat on your head, sorting through your personality and screeched out the name Slytherin. Glancing up, you saw the corner of your daddy's lips twitch up. You knew that he'd treat you like any other student, but you didn't care. As long as you got to see him, you would never care. You followed him after the rest of the first years had been sorted and came to the dungeons where the common room was. After the brief introduction and rules, he sent you and the others to bed. On your way up, you glanced to your daddy and gave him a smile that he returned discreetly. You knew that you'd love it here.

_'I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
‘Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
‘Till I whispered in his ear'_

Standing with your year, you waited to be called up to get the wards taken from your wand. It was graduation day and you glanced to your daddy, seeing a light proud smirk on his lips. His black eyes flickered with pride and you flashed him one of your dazzling smiles, as your name was called. Afterwards, all the newly graduated teens piled into boats on the Black Lake, but before you did, you ran to your daddy, nearly tackling him in a hug. He patted your head and told you how proud he was of you, not caring if anyone else heard him. You were more important than his reputation. He could remember the day you were born and it seemed like time had sped by.

_'You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go'_

Stepping into the boat, you waved to all of the staff and smiled brightly at your daddy, small tears leaking from your eyes. Why did it have to be so hard to leave? Soon the boats reached the shore and you stepped off, taking a deep breath. It was time to start your life as an adult.

_'It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
‘You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said'_

You'd come back to Hogwarts to help fight in the Second Wizarding War and were with Harry Potter and his two friends, sneaking up to a shack that your daddy and Voldemort were in. You knew your daddy wasn't a bad man. A bit strict, yes, but not evil. When the Dark Lord accused him of being the one the Elder Wand belonged to, he set his pet snake, Nagini, on him, ordering her to kill him. It took all you had to not to yell out for him. After Voldemort left, the four of you shot inside. Your daddy was bleeding at the neck and he looked paler than he normally was. Harry tried to stop the bleeding, but it was futile. Your daddy began crying, something you'd only seen a few times in his life, as he told The-Boy-Who-Lived to take them, most likely for the memories he'd need to see. He'd told him that he'd had his mother's eyes and looked close to death, as you sat next to him, tears bubbling down your cheeks. You felt his hand reach up shakily to try and wipe the droplets away, a sad smile and short breathy laugh on your lips as you sniffed, holding his hand in yours.

_'You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go'_

His skin was getting colder and colder to the touch, as more tears dripped from her chin and onto the floor. His eyes dulled, but he still looked to be fighting to stay alive. You brushed his hair, that had lost its shine, from his face. A little sob came from your throat, as his hand became heavier.  
"You can let go now, Daddy." His eyes fluttered closed, as he exhaled his final breath. Your daddy's hand became limp in yours, as your tears dripped onto it in heavier droplets. Your waterlogged voice shook from your throat, along with sharp sniffles, as you held his cold hand to your face.

"You can let go...."


	5. Habits (Severus Snape)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not very good but here

A young lady with (h/l) (h/c) hair and big (e/c) eyes strode around the halls of Hogwarts with a bag slung over her shoulder. She seemed to be in her late twenties to early thirties but looked as if she were in her early twenties. Ending up in her class room, she sat at her desk to get the paperwork to be done in class, a small wooden toothpick between her lips. As soon as the students filed in, she stood with her wand in hand and flicked it to the chalkboard. The piece of chalk levitated and spelled out her name onto the board, while her firm yet kind voice floated through the room's air.  
"I am Professor ______. Welcome to Charms. I am a new teacher here and I hope I have students that enjoy my class." Flicking her wand again, ______ placed the agenda up onto the board. A hand shot up and she called on a girl with curly auburn hair that sat in the front.  
"Yes? Miss........Granger?" The girl nodded and began to speak.  
"If you don't mind, Professor, what might your wand be made of? It's quite beautiful." _____ smiled, happy to answer her.  
"13 inch, darkly stained cherry wood, white gold inlays, Thestral wing bone core." The class was stunned into silence, since it was nearly impossible to find a wand using thestral tail hair as the core, let alone a wing bone. She chuckled.  
"When I had gotten my wand from Ollivander, I had the same reaction. He never did tell me how he got the core though." She mused to herself and began the lesson, handing out sheets of paper.

Once her classes had ended for the day, _____ stepped out of her classroom, her toothpick still hanging from her lips. Making her way to her corridors, she spotted a black clad man a few feet in front of her and smiled.  
"It's been a while, Severus." The man whipped around, a rare surprised expression barely crawling over his features.  
"______?" She smiled and took the wooden stick from her mouth.  
"Yes, it's me." The (h/c) woman placed a hand on the Potions Master's shoulder and flashed him a smile. A ghost of a smile passed over his lips.  
"Still have that habit, I see." Rolling the stick between her fingers, she chuckled.  
"Yeah. I can't seem to break it." He rose a brow, changing the subject.  
"You're a teacher now, I presume. What do you teach?" She hummed.  
"Charms. Miss Granger seems to be a bright one this year." The two had begun an idle chit chat as they walked through the halls, getting a few stares from students new and old. ______ had known Severus since their first year, seeing as they were both at the ripe age of 31. Reaching the dining hall, she gave him a nod and split off toward her room, where she'd freshen up for supper.

When supper rolled around, she'd taken a shower, fixed her hair, and made her way down to sit with the other teachers. The students began to file in and sit at their houses' tables. Before the food was brought out, Dumbledore Rose his glass.  
"With the return of our classes and new ones entering our halls, we welcome back old teachers and we welcome the new ones that have come to teach here." He began to list off some new teachers, getting some applause from the students. When he came to the last name, his eyes flickered to the (h/c) sitting next to Severus for a second, remembering her from her time at this school.  
"And the new Charms teacher, Professor _______." This got a load of applause from each table, which caused her to scratch the back of her neck with a blush painted over her face. Even Severus was clapping, which fueled her blush even more.

After supper, ______ walked out to the Black Lake, watching the water lap at the shore. Little ripples were made on the water's surface, most likely by the grindylows that lived beneath it. Any warm air that may have blown over the surface of the lake immediately turned frigid cold, which made the charms teacher shiver slightly. The ripples in the water grew steadily wider and closer to the shore, making her look up in time to see a large pinkish red tentacle with soft suction cups along it lift from the water. It unrolled to tickle her face with the tip and she smiled, placing her toothpick behind her ear. Her hands scratched at the tough flesh around the suckers and bubbles rose to the surface, signaling the squid's purring noise.  
"I missed you too boy." One suction cup pressed lightly to her cheek, as if to give her a kiss, which made her smile. Letting go of his appendage, he reeled it back to the water, waving to her, as she waved back. Once again, the wind blew it's frozen breath over her, causing her to shiver again. The next thing she knew, a larger robe was draped over her shoulders and she looked to the side when someone sat next to her. It was Snape.

"Good evening, Severus."  
"Good evening, _______." Staring up to the stars that seemed to wink at them, ______ smiled, still rolling the toothpick between her teeth.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." His gaze was focused out on the lake, as she looked up into his ebony depths. He seemed to be in his own little world. Shivering slightly again, she scooted closer to him and threw the robe over the both of them. This shook Severus from his thoughts, as he looked back at her. _____ was STILL messing with the toothpick between her lips, chewing on the end, as if nervous. He sighed.  
"That damned habit of hours can be so annoying. If anything, you could've had a different habit." _____ looked up to him, her doe-like eyes stared into his inky ones with her head cocked to the side a little.  
"Like what?" The sincereness in her voice made her kind of cute, and that was the last straw. Severus took the wooden stick from her lips, a flustered whisper on his own.  
"Like this." Swooping down, he captured her lips in his own, his eyes closing in instinct. ______'s face lit up many different shades of pink and red, before she let her own eyes flutter shut. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her fingers threaded through his soft straight hair (it wasn't greasy like everyone thought. He just had absolutely no volume at all). He tasted of firewhiskey, his preferred alcoholic drink and she of the few vanilla cream puffs she'd had after supper was over.

His lips were surprisingly soft and gentle. It was like if he were any rougher, _____ would break. Her one of her hands grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him down to deepen the kiss. He let out a startled grunt, as his hands moved to her shoulders, his thumbs brushing the sides of her neck and sending shivers down her spine. When the kiss came to an end for air, they shared a second of awkward silence, before touching foreheads together. _______ let out a breathy laugh.  
"You've no idea how long I've waited for this moment." He let a small smile ghost over his lips.  
"How long?"  
"Eighteen years."  
"Since third year? Why did you never tell me?" A soft sad smile crossed her lips.  
"You loved Lily. I wasn't about to tear you from that. And when she...died, you were in a bad space and I couldn't really find you." He let a full smile to pull at his lips for the first time in years.  
"I've been waiting for nine years. That's when I realized who was right in my face since the very first train of our very first year. You were the one that let me sit with you. The one that didn't care if I was in Slytherin, especially since you were a Hufflepuff." _____ giggled softly.  
"I remember us both being outcasts, so we made our own house, even though we we're probably a bit drunk. Slytherpuff, if I remember correctly."  
"You stood up for me, breaking the stereotypes of shy Hufflepuffs." ________ looked to him again.  
"I just remembered something that completely escaped my memory for the past ten years for some odd reason. Our last year, I found out that you lived right down the block from me."  
"I did?"  
"Yep!" She beamed at him and it was slightly contagious. He smiled briefly, before cupping her cheeks with his calloused hands and pulled her in for another kiss, this one a but more brief. She laughed.  
"I think I found my new habit...and addiction." He gave a soft chuckled and held her in his arms. ______ was lulled to sleep by the scent of potions and their ingredients that seemingly permeated his skin and clothing. Severus followed soon after by her aroma of vanilla and chamomile. A single thought in both of their minds.  
'Finally...'


	6. Purities (Draco)

You sat on the stool, waiting for the hat to make its decision. You could hear him mumbling in your mind.  
"No...not Ravenclaw...not Hufflepuff....cunning, smart, no strong ambition...what is this sadness? This feeling of defeat? Hmmmm...where to put you? Where to put you? A place where you belong...ah...yes, I know where you'd belong. Even though you don't hold many attributes of any house, you'd find true friendship in..." You were looking down, until he called out your house.  
"SLYTHERIN!" You felt the hat being pulled from your head and turned, bowing to the teachers and the hat himself. The sorting hat seemed to smile and nod back, as you turned. The crest of Slytherin appearing on your chest and your tie changed from black to green striped with silver, while the interior of your robes changed to an emerald color. You made your way to the table and sat near the end, away from most of the occupants, definitely the boy with slicked back platinum blonde hair and silver-blue eyes that screamed danger. You played with your quarter back length hair, as the sorting went on.

Later, you and the rest of the first years were led past the dungeons. The common room sat below the Black Lake and was a gorgeous sight. After the first years were informed of the guidelines, you followed the girls, as they were led into the dormitories. You snuggled into bed, albeit hesitantly, and drifted off to sleep. You sprung awake with a sharp gasp not even four hours later. You parted your curtains, sighing in relief that you didn't scream out. Knowing you wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, you slipped into the restroom to take a quick shower. Coming out, your hair was brushed back into a simple braid. You dressed as quietly as you could and made your way into the common room. The fireplace was still on and you sat on the emerald green couch, nearly sinking into its plush feel. You rose your hands and laid them on your lap, palms up. Little scars littered them and you let your (e/c) eyes scan over the lines, as you lifted your left hand to trace one that curved up the side of your middle finger. Steps on one of the staircases made you curl your hands into fists.

You looked up and saw the platinum haired boy walk down from the boy's dorms. You stood and were about to go back up, when he stopped you, his voice soft and his air of danger gone.  
"Wait. Do I...scare you?" You chewed lightly on your bottom lip, as you hesitantly nodded. He looked away.  
"I'm sorry." You whipped back around, surprise in your eyes. No one had ever apologized to you. Not even the matrons at the orphanage. Your voice was tiny and nearly inaudible.  
"Please...don't apologize. I'm...just...timid..." He smiled and patted the seat next to him. You sat and he introduced himself.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your name?"  
"I'm ______. I don't know my last name."  
"Why?"  
"I'm an orphan."  
"Do you know what purity you are?"  
"No...my parents died when I was three, so I don't really remember them."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"You didn't know. It's fine."

-Draco's POV-

It took four years for ______ to lose her stutter. In that time, I'd grown particularly fond for her. It was not just her beauty, but her intelligence and ability to make me laugh that caused me to fall for her. I always worried when she'd be late getting back to the common room, but each time she was only about an hour late and because of homework or asking Professor Snape about something(those two had been on surprisingly good terms). But, now, I was getting increasingly worried. She was late over two hours.

"Screw it," I rushed out into the halls, trying to find her, unconcerned if I was caught or not. It only took me ten minutes to find her. But, what caught my attention first chilled me to the bone. A scream. One of terror and pain. It came from one of the boys loos. Barreling in, I came upon the sight of about five boys(three Gryffindor and two Ravenclaw) raping _______. Pulling out my wand, I aimed angry Stupefys at them all, casting the Petrificus Totalus quickly afterwards. I pulled off my outer cloak and placed it over her mostly naked form. I lifted her into my arms as gently as I could, but she still flinched and curled against me, shivering. Tears streaked her face, as she broke down into my shirt. I grimaced with sad eyes, as I walked out of the loo.

I stopped at my godfather's office, which was between his potions classroom and the Slytherin common rooms. Poking my head in, I caught his eye quickly.  
"Draco? What are you doing out of bed so late?" I stepped in, bringing ______ into view.  
"I'm sorry Uncle, but I was worried about ______ not being back at the common rooms. I'm glad I decided to act on my gut feeling. I will bear any detention you or another teacher may give me. Just don't punish ______, she's been through too much tonight." Severus' eyes widened, as he saw the blood on her borrowed cloak and ushered me into the living room. I laid her on the couch ever so softly, as she'd cried herself to sleep in my arms.

I sat in a chair across from my godfather, my hands turning into fists on my lap. My pale blonde hair falling into my face, as my teeth grit together and I let a couple angry tears drip down my face. The potions master gave me a couple moments, before speaking.  
"Draco. What happened?" I choked out my answer after a second.  
"I...I searched for ten minutes, before I heard her scream. She...She was in one of the boys loos being raped by five sixth year students. I Stupefied and petrified them. I thought I'd come here, before taking her to Madam Pomfrey." Severus gave me an understanding look, nodding in the process.  
"These students will be dealt with accordingly. I also suggest that I look her over, unless the injuries are more than I can heal." I nodded and he turned to the sleeping girl, waving his wand over her. A piece of parchment and a quill appeared, beginning to write down her current injuries. When the foot and a half long sheet finished, Severus grabbed it and read, letting out a slight gasp at the end.

He handed the paper to me and I began reading. Large bruises. Smaller bruises. A large cut on the back, which was beginning to get infected. Smaller cuts all over her body. Two broken and three fractured ribs. A broke left wrist. A twisted right ankle. A broken right tibia. A fractured left scapula. A fractured skull. And signs of being raped. My eyes widened, looking to Severus.  
"She never told me about most of this." The black haired man scowled, as he floo called Madame Pomfrey. The older woman was horrified at the news and agreed to step though, so that she could bathe ______ and help heal her. When they finished healing her the best they could, she, with the help of my godfather, carried ______ to the bathroom.

After she'd finished, she poked her head out.  
"Um...you two probably want to see this." We looked at each other for a split second and followed.  
"What's wrong, Madame Pomfrey?" The healer's brow knitted, as she swallowed the building saliva in the back of her throat.  
"Miss _____ had a glamour on her face and neck. Well...you should see for yourself." We got closer to ______'s sleeping form and I could see that she had scars. An 'X'-shaped one on her collarbone stood out in bright damaged skin. Across her face, though, was one that went from her right temple hairline and across her nose to stop an inch under the left corner of her jaw in a startling white. Small burn scars decorated the edges of said scar and I'd had a feeling of what'd happened.  
"It looks like she was attacked with a white hot blade..." Pomfrey gave a sad nod.  
"She's lucky she still has her right eye. I...I wonder what caused this."  
"________ told me she's been an orphan since she was three. It had to have happened there."

I reached out a hand to brush the loose strands of hair from her face. At the touch, she moved slightly, her bandages rustling under the covers. Severus had sent an owl to both McGonagall and Flitwick about their students who were still petrified in one of the loos, telling them of what had happened, so he didn't need to leave to do as such. ______'s hands rose up to the pillow and I held one in my own, grazing my thumb over the crescent shaped scar that followed the arch between her right thumb and index finger. She'd gotten it in Herbology second year. She was protecting me and a Ravenclaw girl from a spiky bush. The needles shot out and one caught her hand. It didn't take long for the wound to knit back together and leave a scar. I was shattered out of my thoughts, when I heard her waking. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at me.  
"Hello."  
"______..."  
"Thank you. All three of you." My godfather have her a tiny smile, reserved only for the Slytherins that gained his respect.  
"Draco was the one who found you, _____." She turned her tired eyes my way, pulling me down by my arm, pecking me on the cheek.  
"Thank you." I stood stiffly, holding my cheek with a blush.  
"Eh...no problem..." I could see Severus smirk from the corner of my eye. I internally groaned. Why did he have to be so observant?

Looking back to ______, I found that she seemed to be suffering from the side effects of unconsciousness. She sat up, holding her palms to her head. I blinked, seeing her sleeves drop down. There was the distortion of a glamour on both her wrists. Gently grabbing her hands with one of my own, I waved my wand over them. An audible gasp left my lungs. White scars striped her arms, carved into the skin. I looked up to her, seeing the tears build up and silently fall down her face. From my peripheral vision, both Snape and Madame Pomfrey seemed shocked as well, but left the room for some odd reason or another. Turning back to the situation at hand, I pulled her to my chest, her fingers clawing at the fabric on the back of my nightshirt. My arms wrapped around the top of her back and neck, as I just sat there, holding her to me for what seemed like forever.  
"Why?"  
"The orphanage hated me..."  
"There are more recent ones, _____."  
"H-Heartbreak..." I pulled away, so that I could see her face. Her eyes were puffy and slightly bloodshot, her tears slowing down to a trickle, but still coming out concentrated and hot. I dragged my thumbs under her eyes, able to feel the heat in her face from crying. I could feel my heart shatter and anger rise slightly to the surface.  
"Who? I'll kill him..." That drew a little chuckle, albeit sad, from her.  
"There's nothing you can do..."  
"I know, but I want to know why?"  
"I didn't say anything to him...I just know he doesn't feel the same. It has to do with my purity." I cupped her, seemingly fragile, face with my palms.  
"You know I'd always be there for you, no matter your purity, right?" She seemed surprised, as she whispered under her breath.  
"I....was so scared..."  
"You-You love...me?" She gave me a small, delicate, smile.  
"Yes...but....I-I'm muggleborn..." That was a surprise, but I smiled none the less.  
"That doesn't change a thing, ______. You're still special to me." Before she could do anything, I pulled her face to mine, locking our lips together. After a couple seconds, I broke away and chuckled at her stunned expression.

"I do feel the same, ______." She broke out of her shock.  
"But...your parents..."  
"My parents already told me that I could love whomever I wanted, as long as it was true. And it is...!!!" I was startled and caught off guard, when she pulled me forward by my shirt. We both wrapped our arms around each other. Her's around my neck, fingers carding through my platinum blonde hair. Mine around her waist, holding her close to me. She would always be there for me and I for her.

Purities be damned.


	7. Pyrotechnophobia (Severus Snape)

“You know...it's considered Independence Day in America.”  
“Independence from what?”  
“Well...back about two hundred years ago, America was ruled by Britain and they wanted to break free from that, so they warred for freedom.”  
“Oh...sounds odd that they would celebrate a war…”  
“Not the war, but the freedom they earned.”

One potions master scoffed at the mutterings of the students. Even here in Scotland, Dumbledore thought it would be grand to host a fireworks show for the exchange students from America. Waste of good magic was what it was. Some smoke and lights just to me a group of kids happy. Severus had seen fireworks on a couple occasions. They were too loud and bright for his tastes.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his sleeve. He was about to turn and spout off the takage of points from whatever house had decided to bother him, when he came to face one of his coworkers. A friend, who was his assistant. He sighed.  
“Merlin, _____. I almost bit your head off.” He blinked when he found her eyes full of panic. He drug her into his classroom.  
“What's got you in such a panic?” A pink blush came over her face.  
“I...I...A few students want me to go to the fireworks show, since they're helping, but...I can't…”  
“Just that isn't why you're so panicked.” Her face became a darker shade.  
“I...I'm a-afraid of fireworks...I was wondering…”  
“I will not go with you. Fireworks are a trivial and meaningless.”  
“No! No! I was gonna ask for a few bottles of Calming Draught for tonight, so I can watch them.” I, mentally, slapped myself for my accusation.  
“Of course.” I walked over to my storage room and brought back four bottles, placing them in her hands.  
“Thanks.” She was about to leave, when he stopped her.  
“Wait. Why are you so afraid of fireworks?” She took a breath.  
“I was in an accident when I was younger. Finite Incantum.” She pulled her robe collar away from herself, where a burn scar sat against the side of her neck and shoulder, bleeding into her face in sharp spikes. The pink skin was fleshy in texture, contrasting against her face, starkly. He reached a calloused hand to her cheek, feeling the odd texture against his skin. He could feel an embarrassed flush heat her skin. He pulled his hand away and nodded to her. She left to get freshened up for supper.

After dinner had been finished, _____ felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back, finding her friend.  
“Ah, I was about to go set up for later. I'll see you in the morning.” When she went to leave, his grip held fast.  
“Don't just run off...I'm...coming with you.” There was a tint of pink to his ashen pallor, as he refused to meet her eyes. She took his hand from her shoulder and smiled, pulling him through the halls to her quarters. She shot inside, before coming back with a small bag and walking outside with him. Severus watched her take a deep breath to calm herself and they began walking out to a gradual slope near the lake. She reached into her bag and pulled out a shrunken green sheet, which she enlarged and laid out. She sat down. Being followed by Severus, whom sat crosslegged next to her. It wasn't quite dark enough, but the sun had already slipped beneath the horizon, showing that it was just after dusk.  
“_____? Would you like a sound dampening charm on your ears when the display starts?” She gave him a tiny smile.  
“I need to get over this fear. It's, mostly, irrational. I know they won't hurt me, since I'm so far away. I know fireworks are beautiful. I've seen them in both magical and muggle pictures. I’m thirty-two years old. I need to stop acting like a scared four year old when I'm around these things.”  
“Being afraid of things is what makes you human.” She chuckled softly.  
“Yes, but many spells can create the effect of fireworks and I don't want to be afraid of them. It's quite funny. Any other explosion doesn't bother me, as you've seen in classes, but fireworks terrify me.”  
“For good reason.” Severus leaned loser to her and brushed the glamoured area of her face, prompting her to drop it and reveal the burn scar to the world. The corner of his lip twitched up in a pleased manor, as he leaned back.

The sky finished darkening and the show was introduced. As soon as the first rocket launched into the air, ______ began to lock up. Severus wrapped an arm around her shoulder, which got her to relax a tad. The explosive broke into a spray of red lights, which, slowly fizzled out. Two more went up, blue and green this time. Then white. And multicolored. Her fear left her body, eyes staring at the sky in awe. She heard an amused and slightly entertained chuckle from her side. She turned to see the potions professor watching the sparks form a slithering snake in the air. Many more shapes and colors exploded to life, playing out like a movie in the stars. Both professors turned back to each other, the lights dancing across their eyes. Neither knew why now, but both leaned forward, sealing their lips together. Sparks danced through their bodies, as they held each other close. Severus had wound his arms around _____’s shoulders and she, herself, had her arms wrapped under his, her hands at about mid back on him. When they broke away, their flushes couldn't be seen past the lights in the the sky. That was when a small, toothy, smile spread across Severus’ face. _____’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little. It'd been just over seventeen years since she'd seen this side of him come out again. Apparently, the surprised expression on her face made his eyes look back to her lips again. He swooped down and stole another kiss from her. She grinned and hugged him around the neck, as the fireworks exploded behind them, wreathing them both in a halo of light.

In all this, her fear was long forgotten.


	8. Friend, Please (Draco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend, Please - TOP

A pair of feet could be heard pounding through the halls. The portraits woke and yelled about it being midnight. The platinum blonde, whom owned those feet, paid them no mind. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, his heart pounding with the force if a jackhammer. He passed by his head of house, who grabbed onto the neck of his robes. In his rush, he simply pulled his arms out of the black fabricked cloak and kept his pace. His sprinting pace. Severus Snape was shocked for a moment, before he pushed himself to pursue his godson.   
“Draco!” One could physically see the exertion on the teenager’s pale face, even as he forced himself to race even faster. This one sided chase caught the attention of Filch and a wandering Dumbledore. They both joined Severus, as confusion swarmed all three of their minds. Why was Draco Malfoy so panicked? Why did he look so scared? Malfoys don't tend to show such emotions. 

They got their answer when they followed him to the Astronomy Tower. A girl sat on the sill, her (h/c) hair reaching the floor from where she sat. Her head was tilted forward slightly. He called to her, his breaths coming out in pants.  
“_____!” She barely twitched.  
“Draco...you're...supposed to be asleep.” He dropped down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his forehead against the back of her shoulders.  
“Please...don't leave me…”   
“Come, now. You're the King of Slytherin and a Malfoy. Have some dignity.” A half choked response came from him, as tears wetted the back of her robes.  
“I don't care about that! I care about you! I...I'd die or go insane without you...I-I won't let you go...so...if you jump, I go too!” She turned around slowly, showing the face of a pretty girl with sad (e/c) eyes. She rose her hands up and cupped his cheeks, her voice soft.  
“Draco...don't waste your life over me. Don't waste worry on a mudblood snake with mental issues. Worry about yourself and your family. Not me.” She tipped back, out of his arms. He lashed out before she could get far and held her to his chest.  
“I meant it. If you go, so do I.” She huffed, frustratedly.  
“Draco.” He held her tighter and her arms and back gave out.  
“Draco...I...I can't do this anymore...the bloody hell of a home life I have to go back to every summer. He will KILL me...I don't know if I can take it anymore. Only you, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle believe me. Not even our head of house believes me that my father beats and molests me...I only have five friends in this whole damn school. You, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, and Luna...what's the damn point of living if no one wants to be around me?!”  
“Live for the friends you have! Live for you! Live for me!” 

He pulled her up into a standing hug, before breaking away from her. She teared up again.  
“You know that's not fair! How the hell did you get through your own depression?! That's what I want to know!” He sighed.  
“I had and have people who care for me. My friends, my family, my godfather, and you. I knew that I had people there for me. Remember when I tried to drown myself? You were there. You sang me to sleep that night! When I tried to hang myself, Blaise was there to cut me down. Crabbe and Goyle held me down when I tried to drink myself to death. But...I remember the day I slit my arms from wrist to elbow. I was sitting in the tub, when you saved my life. You were crying and I was getting lightheaded from the blood loss. By some bloody fucking MIRACLE, you had a blood replenishing potion on your person. I remember refusing to take it and you had to shove it down my gullet. You pinched my nose, so I had to swallow. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead! I don't want the same thoughts, that used to go through my head, to go through yours. I don't want those poisonous thoughts to be the thing that kills you! I don't want you to die! I want you to live like you wanted me to live!” He, roughly, wiped at the tears running down his pale complexion. She stared at him, utterly shocked at him blurting out his most sensitive emotions. He panted, as he squeezed his eyes shut, a murmur on his lips as he gripped his upper arms and slumped forwards.

“ _I feel for you, but when did you believe you were alone?  
You say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home  
Where light once was_” 

_____’s eyes widened, recognizing the song instantly. He continued to sing, his eyes clenching even harder.

“ _Petrified of who you are and who you have become  
You will hide from everyone, denying you need someone  
To exterminate your bones_

 _Friend, please remove your hands from  
Over your eyes for me  
I know you want to leave but  
Friend, please don't take your life away from me_”

He gripped at his hair, as they both fell back to their knees. She stared at him, silent tears resurfacing in her eyes.

“ _Living like a ghost you walk by everyone you know  
You say that you're fine but you have lost your sway and glow  
So I stopped by to let you know_

 _Friend, please remove your hands from  
Over your eyes for me  
I know you want to leave but  
Friend, please don't take your life away from me_”

It was the song she'd sing every time she found Draco about to kill himself.

“ _Would you let me know your plans tonight?  
'Cause I just won't let go 'til we both see the light  
And I have nothing else left to say  
But I will listen to you all day, yes I will_”

He lowered his head to the floor, his bed head even worse, as his finger clamped against his roots. His tears reflected in the light, as they poured down his face like liquid silver, hot as a boiling kettle.

“ _Friend, please remove your hands from  
Over your eyes for me  
I know you want to leave but  
Friend, please don't take your life away from me_” 

He looked up when a hand nestled in his hair. _____ sat directly in front of him, her fingers trailing down to his cheek. The pad of her thumb drug through his tears, as he looked at her with eyes of liquid mercury. Her eyes were searching for something, before she collapsed, her shoulders hunching forwards. She gripped the front of his shirt, as her body shuddered. Her voice was quiet.  
“I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I made you worry...I made you cry...all because I was selfish…” She looked up and flung her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms under her arms and up across the backs of her shoulders. He buried his nose in her shoulder, as she trembled, her tears almost physically painful.  
“Draco...it hurts…” He hugged her closer.  
“I know. The pain doesn't go away completely. I know I seem like I've defeated my demons, but...I haven't. They're just mostly gone. Sometimes I have thoughts, but I've stopped attempting. That's a good sign, at least.” They pulled away from each other part way. He rested his forehead on hers, their noses touching. Both, gently, grabbed each other’s faces at the same time and pressed their lips together with a fiery passion only rivalled by those that have felt like they did in that moment. Pure love and the need to cling to each other for dear life. When they broke the seal, Draco placed a delicate kiss over each of her swollen eyes, before she reciprocated the action. She lifted his hand up and pushed his left sleeve back, bearing the dark mark, tattooed like an evil stain into his flesh, and the long, bone white, scar that sliced through his skin, being partly hidden in the ink. She traced the line, confessions or words unneeded. He moved his hand back and brought it up to place with her right, his own right brushing some hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and gave him a smile. He didn't return it, knowing that she shut them, so that no one knew her happiness didn't reach them. He brushed the side of her face, making her open her eyes again. He brushed the back of his nails across her brow, delicately, as worry set in his eyes again. She kept her eyes open and a tiny smile lifted her lips. It was a relieved smile. One that did reach those knowing eyes of hers. He matched it with an identical one of his own, as he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, before they both slid onto their sides fell asleep curled into each other. 

That was when the professors took a single step in. Dumbledore motioned for Hagrid, who’d shown up just before the singing, to pick them up. The half giant did his best to keep them together, as his large, kind, heart twisted painfully in his chest. Severus led him to the Slytherin common room in silence. When they reached it, the two students were set on one of the velvet green sofas and covered with a black blanket. They stirred, but only shifted closer together. Severus stared down at his godson and the one female student that had managed to stay in the shadows completely. He decided points were in order. Fifteen deducted each for being out of the commons past curfew. Then, fifty each for saving the life of a fellow student.   
Elsewhere, Albus Dumbledore made it his mission to find her father and arrest his bloody arse. The headmaster was known for his gentle attitude, but when he thought of that man, his soft blue eyes turned into chunks of the coldest and most unforgiving glacial ice one could imagine. That man needed to pay.

No one noticed the shimmer of both a Notice-Me-Not charm and an invisibility cloak near the Astronomy Tower wall. The single boy beneath had watched them with sad green eyes. His new understanding of his ‘nemesis’ made him think of him differently. He found he would become more lenient towards the blonde’s outbursts and that the two’s secrets would be safe with him.

They weren't his to tell.


End file.
